Truly, Madly, Deeply (Niall Horan AU)
by BookNerdAndPLLAnd1DFangirl1
Summary: What if Niall Horan from One Direction decided to get married to a fan? Alyssa Mitchell, well Alyssa Horan now. This is going to be quite the adventure.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A/N:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Direction, or the song title, because ummm I'm not Simon Cowell or Syco or Modest!, lol. And I do not own Niall, lol. The only thing I own is Alyssa and the story. And maybe a couple OCs. And I will not use real names in here unless it's like Niall or Greg or like Theo or Harry or WHOEVER! Worst disclaimer ever, but whatever./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey guys! Here's my One Direction fanfic. This isn't dirty, and if you even DARE request anything dirty in comments (because you guys are probably going to) then I will ignore you and/or block you. I know, you expected me to write Larry or Narry or whatever stuff you read, but I planned my wedding to Niall and I was like "OMG this could be a fanfic" so voila. I really hope you like it! And if no one reads this, then I'm just the one who wrote fanfic that failed. Niall and a girl named Alyssa. Calling the ship Nalyssa, which I actually really like. This is my first fanfiction, so if you don't like it PM me feedback or stop reading! FLUFF, like this is 100% fluff and so if you don't want fluff.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alyssa is an OC, so, I really hope you like this. Alyssa is also me, so like... Okay, let's move on./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Okay, here we go./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 1 of Truly, Madly, Deeply./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Niall's POV:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She's the most beautiful person I know. I know, she's a fan, but I can't help myself from loving her with all my heart. She's my world. Everyone was surprised when I told them I was dating a fan, they thought I was crazy, but they got used to it. Nalyssa has become the couple that rules the world./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I can't wait to see her. I haven't seen the dress, but knowing her she looks adorable in it. She looks adorable in everything. I'm just so shocked that I'm getting married to her, Alyssa Mitchell, and that soon she's going to be Alyssa Horan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I look down and realize how high up we are. But if my princess wants to get married at the top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France, then I'll do it for her. I'd do anything for her. Wow, I, Niall Horan, have fallen in love. I never thought I'd see the day./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When I look in the mirror, somehow, I look different. I look so much more mature, I guess love can do that to you. But if you ask Alyssa I'm sure she'll say I'm just the same old cheeky Irish lad from The X-Factor, the one she fell in love with. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Niall." My father, Bobby, calls, knocking at my door, "They're ready for you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Coming." I call, wondering what Alyssa will think when she sees me. Calm down Niall, I think, she loves you, she wouldn't think anything bad about me, right? No, she wouldn't./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I walk out, and then I see her. She looks gorgeous, perfect, amazing, everything. She's in this beautiful floor length pink dress, with sequins all over the place. I chuckle to myself. That's my girl. For a second time freezes, she smiles at me, and that's when it hits me. She's mine. All mine./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Niall, lad, are you alright?" Liam laughs, standing on the stage we set up, just about ready to play You I./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What?" I ask, suddenly snapped out of my day-dream./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Umm..." Harry trails off, laughing to himself. He thinks I don't hear him laughing, but I do./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You were staring." Louis laughs, "I totally took a picture!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Louis!" Harry scolds./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Anyways, it's time to start walking down the aisle." Liam says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, sorry." I blush. I look out at the crowd, I see Alyssa's mom, I see Zayn (who surprisingly enough showed up), I see Theo, I see my entire family, and I'm scared I'm going to mess up. I'm probably going to say something SUPER embarrassing, I can be so sappy sometimes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I manage to walk down the isle though, and suddenly, Alyssa is right in front of me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm scared." Alyssa whispers quietly, biting her lip, "I'm scared of heights, you know that Niall."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I laugh, "You idiot." I tease, "Why'd you decide to get married at the top of the Eiffel Tower if you're scared of heights? I told you you'd regret it, you owe me $5."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is the point where you comfort me." She rolls her eyes adorably, "And I don't regret it, I always thought Paris looked so pretty and being at the 'peak' of Paris is pretty cool. And I did it so you could comfort me too, cause that's just oh so romantic."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I quiet her down by putting my finger on her lips and looking into her beautiful big brown eyes. She suddenly snaps to attention, and I wrap my hand around her waist, bringing her close to me. We're talking through our eyes, in a language only we can understand. Suddenly someone clears their throat, and I see the minister standing behind us. Alyssa stifles a giggle, and someone makes an "awwww" noise in the back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Suddenly, I notice that the room is filled up, and that there are fans who somehow managed to sneak their way in everywhere. But it doesn't matter, because I'm here with her and we're stuck in the moment./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(A/N: Ummm, I don't really know the wedding vows and stuff by heart, so if I get something wrong...)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you, Alyssa Morgan Mitchell, promise to take Niall James Horan as your husband, through life and through death?" (A/N: I know, I know, so messed up)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She nods, and I grin at her, because I can see her shaking she's just that nervous. I reach out to hold her hand but the minister scolds me, "You can't touch each other before the vows."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry," I blush./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I do." Alyssa says at the exact same time I say sorry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I just laugh and the room goes quiet. Oops, guess I did something wrong. I shift my body weight until I'm comfortable./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And Niall James Horan, do you promise to take Alyssa Morgan Mitchell, as your wife, through life and through death?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Heck yes!" I scream, and everybody laughs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The minister blushes, clearly embarrassed by me, "Okay, well you may now kiss the bride."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We kiss, and the fireworks we planned go off, reading "truly, madly, deeply"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you so much." I later whisper to the amazing woman I am proud to call my wife while slow-dancing to our song (Little Things), "Alyssa Morgan Horan."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiles, and I take in how beautiful her smile is, "I love you more, Niall James Horan."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No I love you more." I touch the tip of her nose./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She laughs, "No, I love you more than you love me. I love you more than I love my hair at least." She teases./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I fake pout, "Fine, you win."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggles and pushes me, "Niall. I was joking, you weren't supposed to actually admit you love your hair more than me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You wanted a truthful relationship, you got one." I tease./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Niall James Horan, admit that you love me more than your hair." She says, again giggling, and I take in how beautiful she looks when she giggles./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not unless you give me something in return." I say, getting serious./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh you, always being so greedy." She smiles./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Promise me..." My voice starts shaking and she grabs my hands and squeezes them comfortingly, "P-promise me you'll never leave me. Promise me that no matter what, even if we fight, you'll never leave me." I bite my lip to avoid the tears, because even thinking about Alyssa leaving me makes me cry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Suddenly, she is serious, and she caresses my cheek, "Oh, honey." She softly whispers, "I would never leave you." Alyssa plants a kiss on my forehead, then my cheek, and then my lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""B-but, what if I was a jerk to you? I-I c-couldn't live with my-myself if I-I h-h-hurt you." I suddenly start crying, imagining me ever hurting her, small, fragile Alyssa./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Darling, love is a beautiful thing, but it comes with it's flaws. Sometimes you're going to hurt me, and sometimes I am going to hurt you. Emotionally, not physically (I would never abuse you). But if this is really love (which I know it is), we'll forgive each other. You don't fall out of love. Love is something that doesn't stop, and I know for sure that I love you." She wipes my tears away with her soft fingers, and the way she talks reminds me of a lullaby, poetic and beautiful./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Suddenly, we're quiet, but not a bad quiet. This quiet is all for taking in how beautiful each other are. I remember when I met her at the concert, she was so excited to meet us. She cried that day because she was so excited, and I wiped her tears away, holding her while she cried of excitement. In that moment I knew. I knew that I was in love with her. She was different from other fans, I couldn't explain it, but she was./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you so much, beautiful." I whisper in her ear./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wow, even prettier than your hair." She jokes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're always prettier than my hair, but I'm too much of a wimp to admit it." I blush./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Awww, I make you blush. I'm proud." She says, making me laugh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The night comes and goes quickly, and the wedding ends too soon. But I smile, remembering that the next thing I'm doing is going to a concert to perform in front of all of our amazing fans. And I have a surprise, something I haven't told anyone about because I don't want anyone to know. I'm going to bring Alyssa up on stage, and I'm going to sing with her. I know how much the fans adore her, and I just want to tell everybody that's she's mine, and this is a perfect reason to do that./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alyssa frowns, "I can't believe the night is over. I'm never going to get to relive this moment, it's sort of sad when you think about it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I laugh, "Honey, you stay by my side and every night will be like this."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This cracks her up, and suddenly she is snorting so hard everyone stops and stares./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's so funny?" I ask./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Niall James Horan, did you just try to flirt with me? Because that was the worst flirting I have ever witnessed." Then she starts laughing so hard, and her snort sounds exactly like a pig's./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I start laughing, "Fine. I guess I'm not the best person at flirting in the world."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She giggles, "Not the best, eh? More like the worst!" She then gets a million dirty looks and that's when I realize, Alyssa isn't used to being this big celebrity whose every move is watched and judged. She's used to being a normal girl. But maybe that's okay, honestly, I'd rather have a girl who's known for being different rather than a girl who's known for being a snob./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alyssa, sweet-heart." I tilt her chin up so she's looking straight into my eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah?" She asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Beat ya to the bus!" I laugh, running off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;" /p 


End file.
